Noah
Noah is a cousin of Vegeta, which is quite evident, as by his appearance. Quote: - As a Shadow Super Saiyan/Shadow Form, I will take Frieza's place as the ruler of the ruler of the universe. I am Noah, a Shadow Super Saiyan/Shadow Form. This transformation is caused when a Super Saiyan's anger and malice take over. The more that I kill, the stronger I become. And as time passes, the more that my Saiyan DNA cries out to kill. Personality As a child, he kept to himself often, however his personality was similar to Vegeta in attitude, believing that only he will surpass Frieza, and trained constantly. Due to this, he would kill entire races easily, in cold blood, at one command from Frieza, and without question. He knew of Cooler and King Cold, and believed that Frieza could easily defeat them both. Shortly before his sealing, he showed traces of a secretly maniacal mind. As Frieza ordered missions, he may or may not give Noah a team. He would not hesitate at killing said squad at failure or signs of future failure. When alone on missions, he would look through a planet and individually challenge the most powerful residents. After he broke free from his prison he was shown to have gone completely feral. He charged through a large planet, destroying cities and killing whomever he saw, and eventually, wiping out the planet. He thought to himself that he relished every second of it. After his years of meditation he calmed greatly, undergoing a complete personality change. Despite this, he still retained minor traits of his original demeanor. An example of this was shown as he hurdled through space, saying "I hope there are some lovely little children I can kill". Childhood He was born on Planet Vegeta and was raised by Frieza, who had hopes of making him the perfect weapon. His parents died on a mission early in his life. With that, Frieza was the only person whom he had cared about. He had become incredibly powerful, and was the strongest person in Frieza's army, even more so than the Ginyu Force. It was said that no one (other than Frieza's army) who saw his face lived. For his own entertainment, Frieza would send his best soldiers to fight Noah, and watch them squirm to avoid inevitable death at Noah's hands. It is said as a pre-teenager Noah had attacked a planet, extinguishing all life there. He chose to do so slowly, enjoying their pain. He had noticed that they were a particularly powerful race, comparable to him at a time. Then, as there were only tens of living being left, an enemy appeared. He was only a child, yet Noah felt a power was hidden within him. This mere child proved a challenge, yet the battle was appearing in Noah's favor. It was then that the child began to insult Frieza's "honor". Noah, infuriated, said that should he not stop the chatter and fight, he would make this child's death a slow and agonizingly painful one. Knowing that he could not win and not caring for his own life, the child kept on aggravating Noah. In one amazingly malicious burst on anger, Noah snapped the kid's neck. It is believed that this is the reason why Noah has a hatred of and significant love for killing children. As a young teenager, Noah had become a well-known intergalactic criminal. His name had become synonymous with evil. Those who escaped planets that he had attacked say that the laughter of this maniac was enough to drive the weak of heart to insanity. Some whom had seen him slaughter innocents had said, The sands of time are blown astray in the wake of this demented demon. At the age of 13, Noah was the third strongest being in the universe, following Cooler and Frieza. With countless planetary destruction behind him, Noah's mind had began to completely fade, becoming Frieza's personal weapon of terror. Realizing this, Noah's anger had begun to boil. He had a nightmare of himself killing Frieza. Noah knew that this was not the way to solve things, so he chose to remain loyal, yet remain independent. His power on the rise, Noah had chosen to eradicate all life in the universe (except for Frieza's army). Frieza had known that Noah had crossed the line this time. So, he was sealed within an unoccupied planet, hopefully forever. Later Life For 20 long years, Noah stayed dormant within the planet. For every second, he was gathering his power. When he had enough, he became a Super Saiyan and destroyed his prison. He destroyed a planet shortly after, and sensed high power levels far off in the opposite end of the universe. He rocketed through the universe in seconds. He arrived at Namek and witnessed the death of Frieza. With that, the Super Saiyan 2 transformation began. However, after remembering that Frieza had locked him away in fear, he completely broke down and was consumed in anguish. With that, he had become a Shadow Super Saiyan, and swore revenge on Goku. For 4 years, he meditated in space, honing his negative emotions. And after the Cell Games, he began his journey to Planet Earth. After his defeat at the hands of Goku's Spirit Bomb and Vegeta's Big Bang Attack, he was hurdled through space. After that, he was powerless to move, and agonizingly floated through space for a year. After that, he was found by NN and healed by him, gaining a tremendous increase in power. He presented his clone with a deal: They would fuse and would both have their revenge. NN found this unnecessary, as their power as a team should be enough to make their way to Earth and have their revenge on the Z Fighters, most prominently, Goku and Vegeta. With that, they made their way to Earth, plotting their vengeance. Technique List *Super Kamehameha *Galick Gun *Final Flash *Masenko *Destructo Disc *Death Beam *Death Ball *Supernova *Special Beam Cannon *Explosive Demon Wave *Hellzone Grenade *Eraser Cannon *Ki Blast *Energy Blast Volley *Eye Beams *Finger Beam *Super Explosive Wave Other Techniques *Energy Barrier *Kaio-Ken *Telekinesis *Multi-Form *Instant Transmission *Energy Web *Solar Flare *Spirit Burst Transformations *Super Saiyan Noah achieved this transformation after his 20 year imprisonment within the uninhabited planet. He had been gathering energy from nearby planets and stars, adding it to his own. He then used its great increase in speed to rocket across the universe at high-hypersonic speed. He usually uses it to mask his true power as a Shadow Super Saiyan. *Super Saiyan 2 Noah first used this form when he witnessed Frieza's death on Namek, however he bypasses it to enter the Shadow Super Saiyan. He gains a tremendous increase in power when he activates this transformation. He often uses as the next step in masking his true power. *Super Saiyan 3 After floating in space for one year, Noah was found and healed by NN. With that, his power sky-rocketed. While this form is not as powerful as the Shadow Super Saiyan form, it allows him to not have to use its planet shaking power, which may overpower him. This form's strength is incredible, so strong that he could fight near evenly with three Super Saiyan 2's. While he cannot stay in the form long as it drains his ki too much, he can stay in it longer than Goku can. He is shown to be able to destroy a mountain with a simple shout. *Super Saiyan 4 After he was hit by Goku's Super Kamehameha, Noah was healed by NN. After that, he transformed into a Golden Great Ape, and then a Super Saiyan 4. With that, he dominated the battle, thrashing and toying with Super Saiyan 3 Goku. However, this form is still greatly overshadowed by his Shadow Super Saiyan form. He was able to utilise much more stamina than his previous form. His speed is much more recognised here, as he flashed from one spot to another faster than any eye could see, to continuously beat down his opponents. He seems to be near in power to NN in his most powerful state, only to be equal to him in his strongest transformation. *Shadow Super Saiyan/Shadow Form This form is activated when he witnesses Frieza's defeat. When he activates it, the heavens shake from his tremendous strength. When he first achieves it, he cannot handle the strength and goes completely mad, destroying a nearby planet effortlessly. He is able to use all of this power at his will, after spending 4 years meditating in space. Despite his earlier insanity, he is completely calm, yet he has a feral desire to kill, especially children. After his defeat on Planet Earth, he floats through space in a comatose state. After being healed by NN, he gains a massive power increase, raising his power to unimaginable heights. He vows revenge, rushing to Earth with NN at his side. The nearby stars shake with malice as they hurdle through space. *Super Noah After finding NN, they went to Earth for revenge. After that they fused together, gaining a huge power increase and some of the Mutant Super Saiyan traits. He was however defeated by Vegeta and after a year of recovery, he journeyed back to Earth one last time, for his ultimate revenge. Category:Saiyans Category:Lookout Crew Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by King Piccolo16 Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter